superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Premire · A TimeWarner Company Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * A Warner Bros. Cartoon * Tom and Jerry * "Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes" * Starring: ** Michael York as Sherlock Holmes ** Malcolm McDowell as Professor Moriarty ** and John Rhys-Davies as Doctor Watson * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Supervising Producers: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone * Producer: Bobbie Page * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Associate Producer: Todd Popp * Music by: Michael Tavera * Casting & Voice Direction by: Collette Sunderman * Edited by: Robert Birchard * Written by: Earl Kress * Directed by: Jeff Siergey and Spike Brandt Ending Credits * Supervising Producers: Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone * Written by: Earl Kress * Based Upon Characters Created by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Directed by: Jeff Siergey and Spike Brandt * Producer: Bobbie Page * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Associate Producer: Todd Popp * Music by: Michael Tavera * Casting & Voice Direction by: Collette Sunderman * Edited by: Robert Birchard * Cast: ** Michael York as Sherlock Holmes ** Malcolm McDowell as Professor Moriarity ** John Rhys-Davies as Dr. Watson ** Grey Delisle as Red ** Jeff Bergman as Butch & Droopy ** Phil LaMarr as Spike & Policeman ** Greg Ellis as Tin & Sergeant ** Jess Harnell as Pan & Brett Jeremy ** Richard McGonagle as Ali & First Policeman ** Kath Soucie as Tuffy * Assistant Production Managers: William Feng, Grace Song * Animation Coordinator: John Boback * Animation Intern: Rebecca Wallace * Storyboard: Kurt Anderson, Jon McClenahan, Dave Bennett, Frank Molieri, Spike Brandt, Jeff Siergey, Tony Cervome. Dave Smith, TJ House, Ethan Spaulding * Storyboard Cleanup: Marc Christenson, Douglas Lovelace, Robb Pratt, Jeff Zikry * Animation Timing: Kirk Tingblad, Jeff Hall, Robert Neslar, Kevin Petrilak * Character Layout and Animation: Spike Brandt, Frank Molieri, Robert Casale, Jeff Siergey, Naz Ghodrati, Bill Waldman, TJ House, Andras Wessel-Thornton, Jon McClenahan * Effects Animation Design: Kevin O'Neil * Model Design: Spike Brandt, Greg Guler, Dan Haskett, Dana Landsberg, Jeff Siergey * Background Design: Eric Clark, Gary Mouri, Frederick Gardner, Gong Peng, Robert Harand, George Stokes, Cynthia Ignacio, Ed Wexler * Background Paint: Joe Binggeli, Carol Police, Chris Brock, Colleen Police, William Dely, Donna Prince, Scott Fassett, Jesse Silver, Mary Locatell, Narina Sokolova, Jill Petrilak * Model Cleanup: Mary Hanley, Taesoo Kim, Doug Ninneman * Animatic: Tiffany Hillkurtz, Myra Owyang * Color Stylist: Sylvia FIlcak * Ink & Paint: Carol Berke * Main Title Animation: Peter Girardi, Wutitis Inc. * Effects Animation: Matthew Girardi * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Annamarie Costa, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin, Justin Schultz * Animation Services: Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. * Supervising Director: Lee-Dongyoung * Directors: Kwon-Youngmin, Lee-kyungwon * Chief of Coloring: Seo-Youngho * Production: Jun-Wanwoo, June-Miheong, Baek-Kuelingwoo * Key Animation: Joo-Hoonchil, Park-Youngsan, Lee-Jongsun, Lee-Youngrum, Han-Songyuel, Park-Jinhee, Han-Sangkyung, Whulng-Kyungsochl, Lee-Heasook, lim-Kyungwook, Lee-Daekwon, Lee-Youngsun * Chief of Inbetweeners: lee-Bosin * In-betweeners: Han-Miyoung, Kim-Youngi, Han-Jina, Lim-Mihyun, Kang-Sinwoong * Backgrounds: Kim-Mikyungh, Kim-Kyungae, Kim-Hyein, Chun-Hyoyoung, Whang-Soohjin, Jung-Haejoon, Shin-Snaghee * Ink and Paint: Park-Jinhee, Lee-Jihyun, Lee-Jungin, Kim-Meyoung * Model Checking: Woon-Gi Choi * Final Checking: Seung-Joo Park * Color: Kim-Kyunghee * Camera: Seok-Hoi huh, Lee-Eunha * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation Post Production Services * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Post Production Administrator: Leonard Drorian * Track Reader:Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editor: Kelly Foley Downs, Mike Garcia * Post-Production Audio Services: Digitpost.TV, Inc. * Re-Recording Engineers: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E., John K. Hergedes * Sound Effects Design/Editorial: Digtipost.TV., Inc., Robert Hargreaves, M.P..S.E. * Foley Artist: Robert Hargreaves * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Scoring Mixer: Scott Cochran * Audio Engineer: Scott Cochran * Music Editor: Michael Tavera * Orchestrations: Billy Martin, michael Tavera * Featued Song ** "Bumbershoot" *** Music by: Andy Sturmer *** Lyrics by: Spike Brandt & Andy Sturmer * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Casting Adminstrator: Liz Carroll * Production Adminstrattors: Michael Lagdrameo, Tammy Middleton, Tamara Miles, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Debbie lindquist, Athena Wingate, Luisa Guzman * Business and Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Howard Schwartz * Production Management: Ed Adams * Special Thanks to: Wayne B. Anderson for Sherlock Holmes History * Sherlock Holmes Created by: Sir Arthur Conan Doyle * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of: I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.O. * © 2010 Warner Bros, Entertainment, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * All material protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the World. All rights reserved. Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part there of (including soundtrack) is an as infringement of the incidental copyright and the subject the fringes to severe civil and criminal penalties Closing Logos * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company · www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation · A TimeWarner Company Category:Warner Premiere Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Warner Home Video